The Shadow Angel Alchemist
by BloodSkye
Summary: Ed and Al find a girl running for her life from an angry mob. When she gets trapped in an alley, she releases a deadly power. Better than it sounds. I stink at summarys... EdxWinry EdxOC Disclaimer in chapter.
1. The Fated Meeting

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please, no really bad flames. Like others have said before me, "don't like, don't read."

The Shadow Angel Alchemist

Ed and Al were at the gate into Central HQ to give Colonel Mustang Ed's report on Lior and the fake Philosopher's Stone.

"This is just great!" Ed stated. "I have to listen to the Colonel's long and sarcastic remarks again! 'So, the Philosopher's Stone in Lior was a fake as well? How long are you going to continue using military funds on this wild goose chase?'" Ed sighed. "He's definitely going to make fun of my height again… How many times do I have to tell him, I'M NOT SHORT!" Ed exploded, scaring the girl that was running by enough to make her crash into a wall. She was wearing a one sleeved black shirt with black pants and boots. She had waist length white hair and twin swords on her hips, one white, one black.

"Ow… That hurt…" she moaned. Ed went over to her.

"Are you alright?" Ed asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"What's your name?"

"Reiki."

"Why were you running?"

"Because…" She was cut off by shouting from around the corner.

"I saw her!"

"She went this way!"

"There she is!"

"Let's get her!"

"Eeeep!" she cried and took off down the street. A few seconds later a mob ran after her.

"What the heck? What did she do to get a mob after her?" Ed wondered aloud.

"I don't know, Brother. But we should try to help her. That mob could kill her!" Al said, eyeing the torches and shovels.

"I think so too, Al. Let's go!" Ed ran off, Al on his heels.

--- divider thingy ---

When they found her, Reiki was cowering in an alley being beaten by the mob.

"Why are you doing this?" she choked out between sobs.

"Why not? This is payback for what you did last week!" one woman spat at her.

"It wasn't my fault! I'm sorry!" She started shivering from fear.

Ed had had enough. "Get away from her!" he roared. The mob turned to him. "You have no right to beat her for something that wasn't her fault!"

The mob wanted to beat Reiki, but this pesky fly was bothering them. They forgot about Reiki and charged Ed.

"STOOOOOOP!" The voice came from the back of the alley. Reiki was on her feet, bruised and bleeding when two large black wings erupted from her back. "I won't let you hurt him!" Wings spread wide, she charged.

"Al! Hold her back! I'll drive them away!" Ed cried over the sounds of the mob. Al obeyed, restraining Reiki from attacking them. Ed managed to drive the mob off, but Reiki had managed to get out of Al's hold and attack them as well. She had used a type of alchemy that Ed had never seen before. She had the shadows form into blades, since her twin blades were scattered farther back in the alley. Ed was intrigued. He made a mental note to ask about it later, because Reiki had passed out because of the pain her wounds brought her.

When the fight was over, Al had picked up Reiki's swords, and Ed carried her into HQ so she could have medical attention. They were running down the hallway when they saw Mustang and Hawkeye talking.

"Colonel!" Ed shouted to them. Roy looked up. Riza immediately helped Ed carry Reiki to the Medical Center.

When they got her on the bed, Ed found that her hand was clenched on something. He managed to work it out of her hand. It was a golden locket. When he opened it, two folded up pieces of paper fell out. Al picked them up and opened them. One was of a girl and an angel. The girl was unsure of which way to go, to the light or to the darkness. The angel stood in the light, unmoving, sure his path is the right one. The other picture was of an angel, a dark angel and a suit of armor, all joined hands in friendship. In the pictures, the angel looked eerily similar to Ed, while the armor looked like Al. Ed was amazed.

"Brother? What does this mean?" Al asked.

"It means," Ed replied, studying the drawings, "that we're in this way over our heads…"

A/N: So? How'd I do? Good? Bad? I'd like at least one nice review before I update again, please?


	2. The Two Angels

A/N: I'm so sorry! I forgot to put the stupid disclaimer in last chapter!

Disclaimer: Here goes. I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. If I did, this would be an episode!

Chapter Two: The Two Angels

When Reiki woke up, Ed asked about her alchemy and the drawings.

"My alchemy is unique." She told them. "Ed. Try to bend the shadows to your will."

Ed did so and the shadow only stretched a little bit.

"Wow… You must be skilled… Almost everybody can't do anything with it." Reiki complemented him. Ed was amazed at the difficulty level of Shadow Alchemy.

"What about the drawings? What do those mean?" Al asked.

"My drawings? I saw the images in a dream and I wanted to see if I could recreate them. After Mom died, the only way to accurately display my feelings was to draw."

"What happened to her?" Ed advanced carefully, feeling that this was a sore topic.

"She died when my brother was born." she replied, no emotion in her voice.

"How old is he?"

"He would have been 12 today… If he was still alive…"

"How did he die?"

Reiki sat up. "We tried bringing back Mom…" Ed flinched. "The transmutation failed. He lost his body and I lost my heart… That's what the gate said, anyway… When I lost my brother, I immediately set up a new circle and tried to bring him back. I blacked out before the transmutation was complete… When I woke up, his body was there, and I couldn't find an Ouroboros tattoo anywhere… He woke up and spoke to me. I was so happy that I hadn't lost him… It was then that he noticed my wings… He said, 'I guess you're an angel now, right?' Then he stood up, carried me into our aunt's house and just left… He said something about the Philosopher's Stone before leaving…" Ed perked up.

"What did he say about it?" Ed asked, determined to get answers.

"He said that he was going to create it… He also said that I would find a young alchemist who was looking for it, and wanted to make it for him and his brother. I presume the young alchemist is you?" she asked him.

"How do you think he knew?" Al whispered to Ed.

"Well, he wasn't called the 'Awai no Ekisha' for nothing." Reiki replied, overhearing the brothers' conversation.

"Brother, what does that mean?"

"'Light Diviner'…" Ed mouthed, shocked.

Reiki looked at Ed. "I'm going to go look for him. Will you help me?"

"I will." Ed replied, a solemn look on his face. "Al? Do you agree?"

"I do, Brother."

Reiki smiled. "So, where do we start first?"

"I think we should introduce her to the Colonel. We still have to give him your report, remember?" Al reminded Ed.

Ed sighed. "I guess… Come on." Reiki followed Ed and Al to the Colonel's office.

---divider thingy---

"So, you want me to get her into the State Alchemist Exams?" Mustang asked Ed.

"Yes." Ed replied.

Roy turned to Reiki. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes. I need to do this."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do… It won't be simple though…"

"Yes, I know."

A/N: A little bit longer than last chapter. This one just didn't want to end on me.

Please review!


	3. The State Alchemist Exams!

A/N: Sorry for not updating… School and homework sucks… On to the chapter!

"Talking"

'Thinking"

**Chapter 3: The State Alchemist Exams!**

Ed and Al walked Reiki to the site of the first exam. "Now remember, the first exam is a written one. Answer the questions to the best of your ability and try not to mess up on anything." Ed coached.

"Right." Reiki said, smiling.

"The exam is going to start soon… Reiki, you should go now…" Al said, looking at Ed's pocket watch.

"Ok, Al." Reiki started to walk off. She stopped, and then ran back to Ed. "I almost forgot. This is for you." she said, shoving a little package into his hands. "Bye!" she called over her shoulder as she walked away.

Ed unwrapped the package she had given him and marveled at the blood red stone in his hand. (A/N: No, it's not the Philosopher's Stone.) He was shocked when it leapt off of his hand and merged with his auto-mail arm. His arm flashed red and then went back to the silver color of the metal. "What was that?" Ed wondered aloud, inspecting his arm. He found that instead of the coolness of the metal he felt the comfortable heat of flames. Upon further inspection, he found that a tiny alchemic array had appeared where the stone had merged with his arm. He took off his jacket and tried to decipher the array. He figured out that it was a very complex array for fire. He pointed his arm at a bush and it immediately caught fire. 'This will be interesting…' Ed thought with a mischievous smirk.

Meanwhile, Reiki had found a seat and was eyeing her opponents. Brigadier General Basque Gran stepped forward and announced, "We will now begin the first exam! Go!" Everyone started hurriedly reading and writing down answers. Reiki was confident enough but when she got to the long questions that required equally long answers, she was slowed down far more than the dark angel was comfortable with.

---divider thingy---

Ed and Al were looking for Reiki when the flood of people exiting the building lessened and she came out, looking quite flustered. Ed and Al ran up to her.

"How did you do?"

"I did all of it, but the interview and the physical is what I'm worried about…" she said, sounding a little scared. "What if they find out about what I am? They're not going to let a dark angel get into the military!"

"You can't let them see your wings, then. That's all you have to do." Ed replied, calming her down. She nodded, but wasn't convinced.

---divider thingy---

Reiki was standing before the doors to the next exam. She gathered up her courage and pulled open the doors, remembering Ed talk of his journey through those same doors. It was completely dark in the room when she walked in, until a light came from the ceiling and illuminated a golden tripod on top of a complex alchemic array. Reiki wondered why it didn't fall over.

The Fuhrer and other military officials were sitting at the desk in front of the tripod. "Sit." the Fuhrer said. "If you have the gift, it will not refuse you. Alchemists have no fear, at any time." Reiki nodded and sat down in it. It didn't fall over. He smiled. "Very well. Before we begin, let's hear the reason that you took this exam."

Reiki was surprised at the question. "I… I made a promise. To the only family I've got left. I promised I would do this. And I will keep that promise." It was the Fuhrer's turn to be surprised, now.

_(Flashback)_

_Reiki and her brother were ready to perform the human transmutation. Reiki hesitated. "Brother? Are you sure we should go through with this?"_

"_Of course I am. If I wasn't, I wouldn't bring you into it."_

"_Remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. If this goes wrong, I will come back to you. I promise."_

"…_Let's do this."_

"_Yeah…"_

_They slammed their hands down on the circle at the same time. It began to glow with a soft golden light, then turned to an ugly purple. A scream pierced the night air._

_(End flashback)_

---divider thingy---

Reiki looked out of her bedroom window at the stars. Ed and Al were in the next room over. Her brother's room.

"Is this the right thing to do, Brother? Are you watching me? If you are, you will see me surpass you. I wish you luck in your journey, Sora… My brother…"

---divider thingy---

Ed, Al and Reiki stood before the military building again. Reiki was nervous about the practical skills test. Ed reassured her that nothing would go wrong, since he was one of the examiners. They bid Al goodbye and walked through the gates to the courtyard.

In the courtyard, there were glaciers, a river, some trees and a rock hill. Ed walked up to the examiners and took his place. Everyone started whispering about how Ed was the youngest State Alchemist to ever join the military. Reiki sighed. The Fuhrer announced, "We will now lend you all of the materials in this courtyard. Transmute them as you wish."

Reiki sighed again. "Great guidelines. What do we have to do to pass?" she muttered.

"I'll go first!" some guy said, and rushed forward. He drew his transmutation circle and transmuted a giant tower. His strength was drained, so he couldn't get up after that.

"That was a good transmutation but losing strength that way was a minus." a random examiner said.

"I'm going now." another random guy said and walked up to a glacier that was next to the other guy's tower. He drew his circle and transmuted the glacier into an ice statue of the examiners.

Colonel Mustang inspected the statue. "Nice likeness…" he complemented.

Another guy strode up to the glacier and tried to create an angel statue but it failed and knocked the first statue into the tower, causing ice and bits of the tower to fall. The bits and pieces of ice and tower were going to hit the guy that had transmuted the tower. Ed stepped forward. "That's not good!" Reiki ran out and pushed the guy out of the way of the falling debris and got hit with them herself. Ed's eyes widened as smoke billowed from the crash site. He tried to go to her, but the Colonel stopped him. "You must let her do things on her own."

"Kage Kuchiku!" (1) A black light was shining from inside the smoke and it was dissipated. When the smoke was gone, everyone was shocked that the tower and ice sculpture was gone and Reiki was seemingly unharmed. She stumbled over to the other alchemists and waited for them to finish.

When they all were done, the examiners announced the name of the alchemist that would join the military.

"This year's new State Alchemist, Reiki Karasu!"

Reiki looked up, shocked. Ed motioned for her to take the watch that the Fuhrer presented to her. She took it and thanked him. She ran through the halls of the base and ran outside, Ed right behind her. She ran up to Al and cried, "I did it!" Al looked to Ed and asked, "How?"

"Well it seems she used her shadow alchemy to destroy an ice sculpture and a tower. She called it 'Kage Kuchiku' or something."

"Yep!" Reiki replied, overhearing their conversation. "It's part of the three steps of alchemy! Analyzation (sp?), decomposition, and reconstruction! I use my shadows and stop at the second stage! You should try it! It's easy!"

Ed wondered about how he would use his newfound knowledge. He smirked as he thought of a way to annoy a certain bastard colonel.

End of chapter

(1) Shadow Destruction

A/N: So how do you like it? Reiki will get her second name next chapter!

R&R please!


	4. Tales of the Heart

A/N: It's me again! I would like to take this time to thank all of my reviewers! Your reviews are appreciated! I used some stuff from Kingdom Hearts in this chapter, and I'm thinking of making it a Kingdom Hearts crossover… If you do not want me to do that then tell me either in a PM or a review. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: Never have, never will own Full Metal Alchemist. Or Evanascence…

Chapter Four: Tales of the Heart

Ed walked into Colonel Mustang's office with a cheerful smile on his face. Roy looked up at him and so did Reiki, who was in the process of getting her second name. Ed walked up to Roy's desk and casually started talking to him.

"So… How's it going?"

"Fullmetal, why are you asking me stupid questions?"

"…"

"Answer me, Fullmetal."

"I don't feel like it…" Ed said, with a smirk to rival Roy's on his face.

"What are you up to Fullmetal?"

"Nothing…"

"What are you doing?"

"This!" Ed snapped and torched Roy's desk.

"Why the hell did you just set fire to my desk, Fullmetal!"

"Because… I thought it would be fun… And it is!"

Reiki had been silent this whole time and she had been holding the envelope with the certificate of acceptance inside it. She opened it up and read it. "The Shadowed Heart Alchemist, eh? It fits…" she muttered.

Ed stopped exchanging insults with Mustang, and looked at the paper. "I still say the Fuhrer has a lame sense of humor…"

---divider thingy---

Reiki let Ed and Al stay at her house for the night. The boys were in their room, when Ed heard a soft twang. He got out of bed without alerting Al and went to find the source of the sound. He found Reiki creeping along with a guitar in the hallway that lead to the attic and then the roof. Ed followed her.

She went all the way up to the roof. She sat down on the edge, legs dangling, and started playing and singing along.

"_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors,_

_Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside,_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Bid my blood to run, before I come undone,_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Now that I know what I'm without, _

_You can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real,_

_Bring me to life._

_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside,_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Bid my blood to run, before I come undone,_

_Save me from the nothing I've become,_

_Bring me to life._

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling,_

_Only you are the life among the dead._

_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside,_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Bid my blood to run, before I come undone,_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life,_

_Bring me to life."_

Ed noticed the sadness in her voice as she sang. He turned to her and asked, "Do you do this every night?"

She jumped a little, knowing he was there, but not expecting him to talk. "Not really…"

"Why tonight, then?

"Because I was feeling too much sadness and I wanted to let it go…"

"…"

"How do you let yours out?"

"… I spar with Al."

"Do you want to spar now?"

"Can we get off of the roof first? I don't want to wake anyone else up."

"Sure." Reiki jumped off the roof. Ed followed suit. Together, they ran to the park, where they would have their first sparring match.

Lyemi: It's the end of the chapter!

Ed: No it isn't! bonks Lyemi on the head Keep writing!

Lyemi: Owie… Fine…

When they got to the park, they walked around to find a spot that didn't have many trees. They found one, and got into fighting stances. Ed got into his usual fighting stance, while Reiki did something a little odd. She just stood there and started singing the same song that she was singing earlier softly to herself. Ed charged her, and she jumped over his punch. He tried to kick her, but she sidestepped. He tried to hit her with everything, but she evaded it all.

"Why don't you fight back?" Ed asked her.

"Because I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Just fight already!"

"Alright… But I warned you…" Reiki charged.

Ed tried to dodge but he wasn't fast enough. He got hit in the stomach, and then thrown back by a minor explosion from her hand. She frowned as he hit a tree and his head snapped back. He got up and charged her again, unsheathing his blade from his auto-mail.

Reiki's eyes widened. "You're not holding back, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Why? I thought I was your friend, friends aren't supposed to hurt each other!"

"About your song, was it true?"

"What?"

"Was the song true?"

"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with anything…"

"You said you didn't have a soul…"

Reiki froze. "But… That's not what I meant!"

"What are you doing with that guilty look on your face!" Ed attacked her and stabbed her in the chest. She gagged once, but no blood came out.

"Didn't I tell you?" she said with a vicious look on her face. "I have no heart. Therefore, you cannot kill me with a mere sword…" Reiki pulled Ed's auto-mail out of her chest, and threw him into a tree.

"You say you have no soul, no heart. What are you then?" Ed looked at his blade, but there was no blood on it either, just an inky black substance covering it where he had shoved it into her chest.

"Let me explain. A person is made up of a heart, a soul, and a body. When one loses their heart to darkness, the person turns into a Heartless. A Heartless is one without a heart, soul or body. It is just darkness. Sometimes when a person becomes a Heartless, the soul and body start living on their own. This is when a Nobody is born. A Nobody is just nothing. They just simply exist. Whether the Nobody turns out to be a Dusk or something else is completely dependent on the person's strength of will. Sometimes when a strong-willed person becomes a Heartless, a Humanoid Nobody is created. Some of these Nobodies have special elements or weapons that correspond to that element. For example, if one's element was fire, then one would have red chakrams, or something similar. (A/N: For all of you Kingdom Hearts fans out there guess who I'm talking about!)"

"So, what you're saying is that you're a Heartless?"

"Yes, but let me continue. A soul tells us what's real." she said in a low voice. "A heart feels for us, remembers for us, but without a soul, everything is like a dream. A soul binds and connects the heart to the world in which it lives. A soul tells us what's warm, cold, alive, dead, the difference between rain and sun, why we love and hate. A heart can always feel, but without a soul, it can never know why it feels at all. Even memories become insubstantial. After all, if you don't have anything to define the memories, tell you what they are, then what else are they but illusions?"

Ed noticed the lowness of her voice, as if it hurt to talk about it. "It's obvious that you won, so can we go back now?" she asked him.

He was startled at the kindness in her voice, especially when he had nearly killed her. She smiled at him and said, "I know what you're thinking. 'How can she be so nice to me when I nearly killed her?' right?" Ed nodded, stunned. "I guess it's just in my nature, I'm forgiving. And I strive to keep friendships alive, even when they are shattered."

Ed smiled at her, feeling her radiating happiness rub off on him. He was surprised when he suddenly collapsed. "What the hell?"

"Oh! Sorry, I did that when you were attacking me to make sure that you wouldn't attack me again. Sorry." She apologized.

"It's ok." He said, trying to get up. He got up on one knee but then his knee gave out beneath him and sent him crashing to the ground. A pair of strong but gentle arms caught him before he hit.

"You need my help, Ed." Reiki said as she put his arm over her shoulder.

"No I don't! I can do this on my own!" he said as he pushed away from her and tried to steady himself. His attempt failed and he was falling again. Reiki caught him, and said, "I'm going to help you whether you like it or not. You can't get back on your own, and you can't sleep out here." Ed finally let her help him up and they started walking back to her house. Ed had fallen asleep on the way so Reiki carried him the rest of the way back and smiled to herself at the cherubic look on his face.

---divider thingy---

Reiki put the still sleeping Ed in his bed and went back to her room, taking her guitar with her. What she failed to notice was that Ed seemed to be having a nightmare.

_(dream)_

_Ed and Al were finished drawing the circle for their transmutation. "That aught to do it. You ready, Al?"_

"_Yea."_

"_Don't be scared, Al. Everything's perfect."_

_They slammed their hands down on the circle and it glowed with a soft golden light. Then it turned to a dark purple and Ed felt pain from his left leg. A scream from his right caught his attention. He looked over at Al and watched in horror as Al's body started to disintegrate. Ed reached out to Al, but his body was gone before Ed could reach him. Suddenly, the purple light was gone and Ed was left alone in the room. He realized that Al was gone and dragged himself over to a suit of armor. He put arrays on his arms and chest, and put one on the armor. _

"_Give him back… He's the only little brother I have!" he cried as he slammed his hands down on the armor. It started to glow a soft blue color as he was transported to the Gate. He fought against the hands that were binding him, as images flashed before his eyes. He fought his way out of them as he saw Al at the end of the room. He closed his eyes and called out Al's name. When he opened them again he saw his arm get torn away and suddenly he was back in the transmutation room. He gripped his shoulder to try to stop the bleeding. He saw the armor get up and look at him. "Brother! What happened? Your theories were perfect! Why did it go wrong?"_

"_It wasn't the theories that were wrong. It was us. We made the mistake." Al then picked up Ed and ran out of the room. _

_The image blurred and was replaced with a similar scene, but different room and different people. There was a younger Reiki, with a long braid of blond hair and wearing a plain white dress. A boy, who Ed realized was her brother, was wearing a plain white shirt with dark shorts and a wooden sword at his hip. He had bright blue eyes and brown hair that stuck out in all directions. _

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Of course, Brother. But are you sure that we should do this?"_

"_I'm sure. If I wasn't sure then I wouldn't bring you into it."  
_

"_Remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. If this goes wrong I'll come back to you, Sora. I promise."_

"_Let's do this."_

"…_Yeah"_

_They slammed their hands down on the circle. It started glowing a soft gold. It then turned dark and Reiki screamed._

_She was in front of the Gate. It started opening and her eyes widened. A hand came out of it and reached for her. She froze, and then started backwards. She tripped and fell. The hand reached for her and entered her chest. Her eyes rolled back and they closed. She started floating on her back as a pink heart floated up from her chest. She fell back onto the ground and opened her eyes. She realized that Sora wasn't there, and immediately set up a new circle, different from the first. It was a star with a key, crown, and heart on it. She choked out, "Give him back… Please…" She slammed her hands on the circle as tears fell from her eyes and onto the circle. It glowed a soft blue and Reiki blacked out._

_She awoke in front of the Gate again. "Take anything you want from me! Just give me my brother back!"_

"_Are you prepared to pay the price of your actions?"_

"_Yes! Just give Sora back to me!"_

"_I shall grant your request, but the price shall be huge. Are you ready?"_

"_Yes! Just do it!"_

"_I shall." Reiki braced herself, but she was quickly consumed by the pain. She felt two areas of her back start to split as she cried out in pain. "Sora… I'm sorry… You didn't mean for this to happen… And now we have paid the price…" She whispered to herself as two black wings tore from her back. She felt the wings growing more and more as the muscles attached to the inside of her body to support these new appendages. She screamed for her brother, but no reply came. And as abruptly as the pain started, it stopped, and Reiki was back in her basement. Sora was lying there, in the circle when she dragged herself over to him. She shook him gently and he woke up. _

"_Sora… Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine, Reiki…What happened to us?"_

"_When we performed the transmutation, you lost your body, and I lost my heart. I set up a new circle and tried to bring you back. And it worked…"_

"_But you gave up your humanity for me… I guess you're an angel now, right?"_

_Reiki didn't respond as Sora picked her up and carried her out of the room. The image blurred._

_(end of dream)_

Ed woke up to Reiki gently shaking him. "Ed? Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine…"

"Well, come on. I made pancakes." Reiki smiled at him and left for the kitchen. Ed frowned as he recalled his dream of Reiki's attempt at Human Transmutation. "How can she be so cheerful all the time?" he muttered to himself. He got up, got dressed, and went downstairs, planning to ask Reiki about her Attempt.

End of Chapter

Lyemi: Yay! I made it 8 pages! Yay!

Ed: Stop gloating.

Lyemi: I'm just doing it because you know you can't write that much!

Ed: Yes I can!

Lyemi: No you can't you shorty!

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY!

Lyemi: You, ya shorty!

Ed: That's it! grabs Lyemi's throat

Lyemi: REVIEW OR ELSE ED WILL KILL ME! Remember. I was thinking of making this a Kingdom Hearts crossover so if you don't want me to then tell me. REVIEW! Thank you.


End file.
